


Birthday Candles

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and he intends to spend it the way he loves best: with Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



"Happy birthday to me," Sam sings softly as he tips the red candle letting the wax drop onto Dean's back.

Dean cries out but the sound is muted now, has gotten softer as Sam works his way through the birthday cake his demons have made for him.

Dean's back is a beautiful thing; a Kandinsky of colours and Sam takes a moment to admire his brother. Sam had started with the white candle, laying the wax down on Dean's back, building up the layers: birthday candle after candle, colour upon colour.

Slowly, Sam snuffs out the candle on Dean's back and goes back to his cake. He pulls a chunk off and sticks it into his mouth, enjoying the different flavours. His demons have done very well this year. Sam licks his fingers clean as he decides which candle to use next. Dean and he are so old now that his demons lost count years ago, but they always top the cake with 30 candles, the age Sam was when he embraced his destiny.

Out of the ten candles left Sam plucks a purple one before walking back to his brother. He will leave the black candle until the end.


End file.
